


Watch me do some elfin yoga!

by Selenblack



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Elf Yoga, Gym, M/M, nuada is a tease, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenblack/pseuds/Selenblack
Summary: I'm stuck at work, where I cannot draw. So naturally the best idea that I get is writing a fanfic even though I'm shite at writing and English isn't even my first language.So take this as a warning that what is inside isn't worth reading!





	1. 1

When, after months of research, Abe finally found a way to bring his beloved back, it was met with mixed reactions. As much people wanted Abe to be happy, was it worth bringing back a crazy psychopath too? In the end, the plan was not approved and everyone, especially Abe, was strictly forbidden to attempt bringing princess Nuala back. So naturally not even 10 minutes after that order was given, Hellboy, Liz and Abe were locked in the library and halfway through the ritual.

To everyone’s surprise it was Nuada who made the first move when resurrected, instantly hugging his sister and muttering endless stream of “I’m sorry!” to her ear. When later questioned about his murderous tendencies, he only replied that it already cost him his father and sister and he’s not risking losing her again. For some, that was not enough to believe Nuada is changed or at least won’t actively seek a way to destroy all humanity. But it was all they were getting; he refused to speak more of it. Well, he refused to speak about anything to anyone except his sister.

After few weeks, when people got used to presence of the elfs, and the elfs got used to being around so many humans with so many different technologies, B.P.R.D. finally started to feel back to its normal state.

-

When John was told that he was getting back to Burro, he was giddy as schoolgirl. Abe wrote him letters about everything that happened and when the last few were not only signed by his friend but also by Nuala, he could barely contain his excitement. An elf had signed his letter. And Elf that was supposed to be dead! He thought meeting Hellboy was something that couldn’t be topped, ever, but getting letters from a dead elf, that surpassed Hellboy every day.

Arriving to B.P.R.D. was just a blur, so many familiar faces and even more unfamiliar ones, debriefing, catching up with his friends, meeting the princess, listening to everyone’s version of “The Golden Army incident” as they called it. John was asleep the moment his back hit the bed. He thought that being as exhausted as he was, it would grand him long dreamless night. But he tossed and turned in dreams of white skin, golden eyes and pointed ears. When he woke up, he wasn’t any more rested than when he went to sleep.

Second day back or not, John was already thrown into burro’s whirlwind. He had so much paperwork to fill on Antarctica (clever code name, in John’s opinion), that he barely got time to go to gym before midnight. Plus side of this late visit-the gym was deserted. Down side-an elf that John wasn’t introduced to yet just walked in right after John. They looked at each other, both uncertain whether to leave or not. It took John few seconds to realize that there’s just one person who could this elf be.

“Prince Nuada? I’m John Myers. I returned just yesterday, so I guess we’ve not been introduced yet,” John said with smile and extended his hand towards the elf. Nuada was staring at him with blank expression. When John felt too much time has passed and it was getting way awkward, he pulled his hand back and went to do his warm up, trying to pay no attention to Nuada. He couldn’t hear anything behind him, which made him want to turn and look what was the silent elf doing. But he set his mind to the workout and quickly forgot that he was not alone in the room.

_What a weirdo! How can his sister-a twin none the less, be so damn different? But still, he doesn’t look like genocidal psychopath... He definitely has that sexy villain thing going on-  Stop it! Think about those push-ups, not him!_

When John finished his workout it was getting close 2 am. He was determined to just walk out and spare the elf no look. What he did not expect was to see Nuada without shirt doing something that could be describe only as elfin yoga. _So hot! I wish I could touch his arms, I bet they are rock hard!_ John watched the elf change the positions with such a grace he’s never seen in his life. When he witnessed the third different position of this otherworldly yoga, John realized that must have been staring at Nuada for embarrassing amount of time. He quickly gathered his things, this time really not letting his eyes shift to the prince, and he almost ran out of the door. The moment the doors closed with a soft click, a genuine smile spread over Nuada’s lips.

-

During the next two weeks, no matter when John went to gym, his arrival was quickly shadowed by Nuada. He quickly gave in to the temptation and spent most of his time there working out while staring at the elf. He would never say so out loud, but he found the elf extremely attractive. At this point he could recognize positions from “the elfin yoga, he even named some of them in his head. And he could also see which positions were used in Nuada’s knife practice and which were in his spear practice. It made John feel like a perv, but he just could help himself. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shifting muscles in Nuada’s back or his perfectly sculpted abs. John longed to see what the rest of Nuada’s body looks like. He could imagine quite easily, but even his imagination could do it justice.

It was around 11 pm when John finally had a moment of peace and could go to gym. Those late night visits there were quite dangerous, because it meant being all alone just with Nuada. The elf never paid him any attention nor said a word, but it being just the two of them, it made John want to do…things.

John walked into the room only to find Nuada already there. _How does that sexy bastard do it? How does he know?_ Muscles in his back were shifting as he worked his way through his spear routine that John was very familiar with now. He knew Nuada will turn any moment, so quickly busied himself with re-tying his trainers. _I’m such a fucking stalker! Elf stalker!_ When he knew Nuada’s back was turned to him again, he stop pretending to fiddle with his shoelaces and looked up, his eyes immediately going to the elf’s butt. _This will be the death of me. It shouldn’t be allowed to have such an amazing body. And those slender fingers, gripping the spear. Oh, his hand would look just exquisite wrapped around my cock!_ Just the thought sent a wave of heat over John’s body. He quickly busied himself with his warm up. He knew that if he kept thinking such things, he would end up with a problem in his sweatpants.

John barely keeps his thought from slipping into the wrong direction, but he still half-asses most of his workout in favour of looking at the elf.  When he finishes, Nuada is still doing his yoga. There is one position John always waits for to see. In his head it’s called “Begging to touch me” because puts Nuada’s body on display in such a way that makes John twitch in want to just touch him and his mouth waters just thinking of it. _And there it is. Fuck! Oh fuck, if I’d die now I’d die a happy man. Well, no, not really, I want to touch him before I die. I want to know if he feels just as I think! Oh god, I’m pathetic! But I just want to touch him, Just slide my hand over those perfect abs!_

“So why don’t you?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm at work again, so I'm writing again. This is also trash, so just don't read it...

When, after months of research, Abe finally found a way to bring his beloved back, it was met with mixed reactions. As much people wanted Abe to be happy, was it worth bringing back a crazy psychopath too? In the end, the plan was not approved and everyone, especially Abe, was strictly forbidden to attempt bringing princess Nuala back. So naturally not even 10 minutes after that order was given, Hellboy, Liz and Abe were locked in the library and halfway through the ritual.

To everyone’s surprise it was Nuada who made the first move when resurrected, instantly hugging his sister and muttering endless stream of “I’m sorry!” to her ear. When later questioned about his murderous tendencies, he only replied that it already cost him his father and sister and he’s not risking losing her again. For some, that was not enough to believe Nuada is changed or at least won’t actively seek a way to destroy all humanity. But it was all they were getting; he refused to speak more of it. Well, he refused to speak about anything to anyone except his sister.

After few weeks, when people got used to presence of the elfs, and the elfs got used to being around so many humans with so many different technologies, B.P.R.D. finally started to feel back to its normal state.

-

When John was told that he was getting back to Burro, he was giddy as schoolgirl. Abe wrote him letters about everything that happened and when the last few were not only signed by his friend but also by Nuala, he could barely contain his excitement. An elf had signed his letter. And Elf that was supposed to be dead! He thought meeting Hellboy was something that couldn’t be topped, ever, but getting letters from a dead elf, that surpassed Hellboy every day.

Arriving to B.P.R.D. was just a blur, so many familiar faces and even more unfamiliar ones, debriefing, catching up with his friends, meeting the princess, listening to everyone’s version of “The Golden Army incident” as they called it. John was asleep the moment his back hit the bed. He thought that being as exhausted as he was, it would grand him long dreamless night. But he tossed and turned in dreams of white skin, golden eyes and pointed ears. When he woke up, he wasn’t any more rested than when he went to sleep.

Second day back or not, John was already thrown into burro’s whirlwind. He had so much paperwork to fill on Antarctica (clever code name, in John’s opinion), that he barely got time to go to gym before midnight. Plus side of this late visit-the gym was deserted. Down side-an elf that John wasn’t introduced to yet just walked in right after John. They looked at each other, both uncertain whether to leave or not. It took John few seconds to realize that there’s just one person who could this elf be.

“Prince Nuada? I’m John Myers. I returned just yesterday, so I guess we’ve not been introduced yet,” John said with smile and extended his hand towards the elf. Nuada was staring at him with blank expression. When John felt too much time has passed and it was getting way awkward, he pulled his hand back and went to do his warm up, trying to pay no attention to Nuada. He couldn’t hear anything behind him, which made him want to turn and look what was the silent elf doing. But he set his mind to the workout and quickly forgot that he was not alone in the room.

What a weirdo! How can his sister-a twin none the less, be so damn different? But still, he doesn’t look like genocidal psychopath... He definitely has that sexy villain thing going on- Stop it! Think about those push-ups, not him!

When John finished his workout it was getting close 2 am. He was determined to just walk out and spare the elf no look. What he did not expect was to see Nuada without shirt doing something that could be describe only as elfin yoga. So hot! I wish I could touch his arms, I bet they are rock hard! John watched the elf change the positions with such a grace he’s never seen in his life. When he witnessed the third different position of this otherworldly yoga, John realized that must have been staring at Nuada for embarrassing amount of time. He quickly gathered his things, this time really not letting his eyes shift to the prince, and he almost ran out of the door. The moment the doors closed with a soft click, a genuine smile spread over Nuada’s lips.

-

During the next two weeks, no matter when John went to gym, his arrival was quickly shadowed by Nuada. He quickly gave in to the temptation and spent most of his time there working out while staring at the elf. He would never say so out loud, but he found the elf extremely attractive. At this point he could recognize positions from “the elfin yoga, he even named some of them in his head. And he could also see which positions were used in Nuada’s knife practice and which were in his spear practice. It made John feel like a perv, but he just could help himself. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shifting muscles in Nuada’s back or his perfectly sculpted abs. John longed to see what the rest of Nuada’s body looks like. He could imagine quite easily, but even his imagination could do it justice.

It was around 11 pm when John finally had a moment of peace and could go to gym. Those late night visits there were quite dangerous, because it meant being all alone just with Nuada. The elf never paid him any attention nor said a word, but it being just the two of them, it made John want to do…things.

John walked into the room only to find Nuada already there. How does that sexy bastard do it? How does he know? Muscles in his back were shifting as he worked his way through his spear routine that John was very familiar with now. He knew Nuada will turn any moment, so quickly busied himself with re-tying his trainers. I’m such a fucking stalker! Elf stalker! When he knew Nuada’s back was turned to him again, he stop pretending to fiddle with his shoelaces and looked up, his eyes immediately going to the elf’s butt. This will be the death of me. It shouldn’t be allowed to have such an amazing body. And those slender fingers, gripping the spear. Oh, his hand would look just exquisite wrapped around my cock! Just the thought sent a wave of heat over John’s body. He quickly busied himself with his warm up. He knew that if he kept thinking such things, he would end up with a problem in his sweatpants.

John barely keeps his thought from slipping into the wrong direction, but he still half-asses most of his workout in favour of looking at the elf. When he finishes, Nuada is still doing his yoga. There is one position John always waits for to see. In his head it’s called “Begging to touch me” because puts Nuada’s body on display in such a way that makes John twitch in want to just touch him and his mouth waters just thinking of it. And there it is. Fuck! Oh fuck, if I’d die now I’d die a happy man. Well, no, not really, I want to touch him before I die. I want to know if he feels just as I think! Oh god, I’m pathetic! But I just want to touch him, Just slide my hand over those perfect abs!

“So why don’t you?”

-

John’s head whipped to look at Nuada’s face with panic in his eyes. _I said it out loud. I said it out loud! I fucking said it out loud, I can’t believe myself! Now I can’t control my cock and my mouth! That’s just great; he’s going to murder me!_ Nuada continued his yoga as if nothing happened. _How can he act like nothing’s wrong? I just said shit out loud! And he answered! Stop that twirling you little shit and let me just think how to deal with this… Maybe I just imaged in. But how could I image his voice, that’s the first time I heard it. Maybe I’m going crazy… Yes, I’m going crazy because of his and his perfect body! I need to leave right now!_ With that thought John literally ran out of the room and continued running until he put enough distance between himself and Nuada.

John managed to avoid the gym for a week and a half. Specifically until one of his superiors called him out for bad form. He knew that he could avoid it forever, but he hoped his slacking would go unnoticed for longer. He thought long and hard about what is the best time to go back. With any other person involved, he would go why the gym was packed with other agents. But he wasn’t so sure that Nuada wouldn’t mind causing a scene in front of people. In the end, John decided to man up and go in the evening. If he indeed said those things out loud, at least he could explain himself (somehow?) without audience. If he just imagined the whole thing (that’s what John hopes for), he can act like everything’s okay.

What John didn’t consider was that with Nuada acting like always, which was exactly what was happening, he still had no idea what really happened that night. He stopped in the doorway, trying his hardest to look anywhere else than Nuada. After few calming breaths, he finally entered the room. _Just stay calm, just act like nothing happened…Why does my heart need to beat so loudly, I bet he can hear it!_

“Not really.”

John froze in his step and slowly turned around. _What the FUCK? I’m sure I did_ not _say it out loud this time!_ Nuada was as immersed in the fluid movements of his knife practice as always. As much as it should calm John down, he was panicking. _I did not say it out loud, I just did not! –Oh my God! What if he’s reading my mind? Well, that’s just absurd, isn’t it? But if he can he knows all the shit I was thinking! Well, if he knows, he’s gonna try to kill me. That’s perfect; he already has a knife in his hand! Let’s just think reasonably… I just need to know what’s going on or I’m gonna go crazy! Okay, here goes nothing- Nuada, if you can read my mind, can you just stop being a jerk and tell me?_

John waited for at least two minutes, just to be extra sure no answer was coming. He was watching the elf’s face the whole time, looking for the tiniest movement of his lips that would give him away. But nothing happened.   _Okay, okay, so I’m just going crazy, hearing voices. Well, that’s not good either. Maybe I should go to the infirmary…And tell them what? That I imagine scenarios about a certain elf and he replied to my thoughts. Nobody’s even gonna believe that!_

“Don’t forget to tell them that those scenarios are quite dirty!”

Nuada’s lips definitely moved this time, in fact he was smiling at John and it wasn’t a pleasant smile. He slowly turned to face John directly, his stance showing John that Nuada thought himself above John.

“I- I’m…” it was such a shock to actually hear and see the elf talk directly at him, John could form coherent sentence even in his head.

“You should educate yourself on what abilities the elfs possess, instead of indulging to such thoughts about my body.” Nuada was now moving towards John, one step for each word, knife still in his hand. There was something predatory in his face, which made John frozen to one spot. He knew the speed of the elf and he knew the strength of the elf. There was no running away from Nuada. All he could do is stand still and hope Nuada will either let him go or kill him quickly.

“I know you think about me all the time. Your thoughts are so loud I wonder how other humans cannot hear you.” John knew backing away was irrational, but his legs moved on its own, mirroring Nuada’s steps until his back hit a wall. Nuada quickly closed the distance between them, pressing the blade of his knife to John’s throat. John finally found the courage to looking into Nuada’s golden eyes. He expected to find pure hatred or disgust. Oh, there were plenty of both, but there was also something John couldn’t name.

“I have knife at your neck, human, yet your thoughts still stray to me. Does this make you hard?” Nuada said with his face inches from John’s. Before John realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed Nuada hard on his lips. The knife was digging painfully into his throat. To his surprise Nuada responded instantly. It was all teeth a tongue and Nuada quickly took the initiative, pinning John to the wall. He weaved his fingers into John’s hair and gave him a sharp tug. John never imagined something like that would be a turn on but the feeling shot straight into his cock. It made him braver or perhaps clouded his judgment more and he finally lifted his hand to touch Nuada’s skin. Despite the looks to was smooth and hot like a polished rock left in sun. John slid his hand over the rock hard pectorals; down over the abs he could feel moving under his hand. Another sharp tug on his hair made him slide the exploring hand to Nuada’s perfect ass. He could almost squeeze it in his hand when Nuada made a guttural growl and suddenly they were ten feet apart.

“I won’t be groped by some petty human! We are done here!” and before John could even blink, Nuada was gone. John’s knees dangerously buckled and he slid down the wall. He wasn’t sure what just happened or why the elf suddenly left. And this was a dangerous game to play. His entire walk to his room felt like a dream. John was glad he met not a single person in the hallways. When he saw his reflection in the mirror in his room, he almost didn’t recognize himself. His hear was a mess, his lips red and pupils blown wide. He quickly settled in bed and tried to make sense in everything that happened that night. It just felt surreal. The only thing that made clear that the encounter was real, was a bloody line on John’s neck.


End file.
